Copper and Zinc
by Lime Citron
Summary: Barely a few days after moving to the Kalos region, Copper is pulled out of his house by his new neighbours, Zinc and Nickel, to recieve a Pokemon from Professor Sycamore. With his new Pokemon, and impromptu companions, he sets out to complete the Pokedex and 'Get money,' as Nickel puts it. But what's up with those guys in red suits, and some other guys who are always showing up?


**_No,_ Mom, I _don't_ own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Game Freak. ... _No, I don't own Game Freak either!_ I mean, the only thing I own are the ocs... and they're slightly generic, if you think about it... but still. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Copper! Wake up!"

My mom's voice, coming from downstairs, did little effect on me, as I had already been awake by the time she decided to call. Not that I wanted to be awake, though- my current hour of consciousness had been spent trying to get into the Munna-Land that- I assumed- everyone knew and loved. Failing that, I was still just laying in bed, in some sort of state that I believed Drowzee were in constantly.

"COPPER! Come on, bud, shake a leg!"

Naturally, I hardly moved an inch.

I did crack an eye open, though, just to glimpse around the quiet room I was lying in. Dim light was leaking in through the windows. Couldn't have been later than 8am.

My eye slipped back shut, aware of the fact I had no hope of falling back asleep and that I had to get up, but I didn't want to. _Note to self: Don't watch the Johto Annual Pokeathlon Championships past 12:00 am..._

Sun was starting to shine from the windows directly onto my face, making me feel over-warmed and uncomfortable. I started to shift to move out of the light-

"ACK!"

-when something small, but fast, knocked into my face.

"Cheep cheep!"

I had scurried up the back of my bedpost, purely out of surprise, and got a better look at the Pokemon that had tackled me. It was a small bird, with red and grey feathers and a black beak. It chirped again a few more times, hopped around on my comforter in a small circle, before taking flight and flying down the stairs.

"Hey-!"

I proceeded to pursue the small bird Pokemon, jumping over an empty suitcase and thumping barefoot down the carpeted stairs. I had just turned into the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, looking up and around for the Pokemon, when my toe made hard contact with the shoe rack next to the door, and I took a painful tumble.

"Copper!" My mother appeared above me in an instant, a drippy spatula in one hand and a oven mitt on the other. "Are you alright?"

"Owwie..." I groaned, my face curled into an expression I could tell was unpleasant. I looked up at the ceiling, and noticed something circling overhead. Wait a minute...

"EY!" I exclaimed, getting back on my feet. "That's that Pokémon that woke me up!"

"Oh, you mean Felt?" The small creature landed on my mom's shoulder. "He's a small, 'Fletchling' Pokémon. I caught him yesterday. Isn't he cute?"

I rubbed the arm I'd landed on, wincing. "Yeah, cute is one definition you could use... I can think of a few others..."

My mother sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, Copper, would you do yourself a favour and go take a shower, and get changed? I don't know if you've noticed, but you smell like a Trubbish."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she gave me 'one of THOSE looks' that quickly told me that whatever I was going to say wouldn't get me anywhere. I closed my mouth, which had been doing an top-notch impression of a Magikarp, and slowly made my way over to the bathroom at the end of the hall, beside the stairs.

After a scalding shower in a bathtub with untrustworthy taps, I was dripping in my bedroom, going through a barely organized dresser, looking for clothes. After several minutes of shifting through lazily stuffed dressers, throwing some chosen clothes onto the top, and pulling a drawer out completely and spilling the clothes onto the floor, I was standing in front of a mirror, examining myself in my outfit. I was wearing a white Pokéball hoodie with a red, fire-type t-shirt, with some dark blue jeans and some grey socks. After sweeping my clothes flat several times, and quickly combing my short, brown hair with my fingers, I charged down the staircase.

I first noticed the girl when I almost ran into her.

I'd realized she was there, of course, and stopped myself just in time, but, in the process, fell backwards and landed on my rump. I was too confused, however, to properly register the pain, as I'd been looking up at her- the reason I'd slipped up in the first place.

She looked like she was dressed up for some occasion; she was wearing a blue, long-sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants, with a pair of black dress shoes. She had long, black hair, which seemed straight in some places and curly in others, and two dark blue eyes; which were staring at me quizzically. "Um, are you alright?" she asked, though not much concern was evident in her voice. "Erm, I'm fine," I said, standing up. Once I'd gotten back on my feet, I noticed we were about the same height. There was a short, slightly awkward pause as we looked each-other in the eyes. Then my mother appeared beside her.

"Oh, good, Copper. I was just about to call. Do you know what that thump was?"

"It was nothing," I said quickly. I rubbed my arm, which felt bruised from my fall earlier, and silently wished I didn't sustain any more hits today.

My mom's eyebrow arched, but she didn't say anything else. She turned to the girl, who's name I still didn't know. "So, you were saying..."

"Oh, right," she said, "I don't know how long it's going to take, since it's a meeting, but I don't suppose it would be TOO long."

"Alright, then..." She thought carefully. "Well, I don't think me or Copper have anything in particular planned this morning, so, yes, he can go."

"Great, thank you." The girl turned to back to me, standing there, with no idea what was going on. "Copper, right? I'd like you to come with me."

Whatever was gluing my mouth shut came away as I found words again. "Wait, what? What's going on?"

Incredibly, she shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure out. In summation, however, the deal is that we've been invited to a meeting. So, come on, please. Nickel's waiting for us."

"Who's Nickel? Wait, who are you? I mean, what's your name? Hey, wait!" I asked, then called, pulling on a pair of sneakers and rushing out the door, which she'd just gone through without a word.

I barely caught the 'Have a good day!' my mom called as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

 **Oh boy, that took way longer than I thought it would. And that's only the first chapter...**

 **Special thanks to Procrastination, who led me to work slowly on this, School, for giving me homework and procrastination, and Myself, for, at first, not giving myself enough sleep to actually have the energy to work on writing, but, later, sitting down and actually finishing the** _ **first chapter.**_

 **Anyway.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
